


Read my Fortune Cookie

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: There's a bag full of fortune cookies in Pike's lap, and he doesn't have the faintest clue how they ended there.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Read my Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

It's four-or-something in the morning after the best party Pike has attended in quite a while and he's slouched on a couch with his legs lightly spread, a drink within reach. There's a bag full of fortune cookies in his lap, and he doesn't have the faintest clue how they ended there. But he doesn't complain because next to him, there's that young daredevil Jim picking up cookies from his lap. Most of them get distributed to the leftover people around them – a few get cracked and read by the captain.

_"Nothing is as good or bad as it appears."_

Pike snorts in disagreement. "Some things are shit no matter the point of view." He glares at Spock when the Vulcan looks like he wants to dispute the point. "Shit," he repeats more stately than his level of inebriation should allow for.

"I agree," Kirk says and leans over to pick more cookies for the small group. His hand spends quite some time rummaging in the depths of the bag, nudging it nicely against Pike's groin. At last, he takes another cookie, reading the quote aloud.

 _"Meet your opponent half way. You need the exercise,"_ he states and grins at Pike.

"Great advice." Pike smirks and unpacks another cookie. He leans forward and holds out his hand, delighted when Kirk picks the cookie out of his hand with his lips. "Good doggie," he jokes and pats Kirk's head. The captain laughs, a snorting sound because there's still the complete cookie in his mouth; then he gets it out and cracks it.

"Ah…" Kirk twinkles and crouches upwards, leaning most of his weight onto one of Pike's legs as he fights to reach his ear.

 _"Be most affectionate today,"_ he whispers and shows no intention to move away any time soon.

"Just today?" Pike laces his hand into Kirk's hair, almost leaning into a kiss – before he remembers that if they do what they want to do for too fucking long, it shouldn't be right in front of half the bridge crew. And really, it doesn't need McCoy's whistle and Uhura's "get a room" statement for that. It's not like he's that drunk.

They make it to Kirk's room and halfway through the process of undressing before their one-too-many drinks kill them.

But there's something to be said about sex in the morning.


End file.
